


like (love) you

by cherrybox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: A little angst?, I have no clue what this is honestly, M/M, its 12:30am i wrote this in a frenzy, lapslock, pining (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybox/pseuds/cherrybox
Summary: diavolo had, at first, only wanted him to swear loyalty simply because he was powerful, and having someone like that under your thumb provided many advantages.
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 122





	like (love) you

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance guys its 1am and im on my phone 
> 
> busted this out with one thought head empty except dialuci

lucifer could still sometimes feel the stumps of his old pair of wings, the ones that burned off when he fell from the heavens. diavolo knew this. that’s why he invited for lucifer to sleep in his room during their little trip to his mansion. 

even with only four wings out of his original six, lucifer was still beautiful. after all, it wasn’t his wings that made him amazing. 

diavolo had, at first, only wanted him to swear loyalty simply because he was powerful, and having someone like that under your thumb provided many advantages. that part went as planned. after that, the more time he spent with lucifer, the more he began to like him. first as a friend, and then something more. 

eventually, he had fallen in love. there wasn’t a specific moment, just a shaky but slow transition from friends to lovers. diavolo knew that lucifer did not love him back. after all, he was so good, and diavolo was not. he was under no delusions.

lucifer didn’t seem to notice when diavolo realized the extent of his feelings. if he did, he pretended not to. the truth was, lucifer loved diavolo. he had given lillith a second chance at life, he had essentially saved lucifer and his brothers, and he was… indescribable. and yet not matter how much lucifer pined after him, he knew it would never amount to anything. for diavolo was to be the next ruler of the devildom, you see. with someone like lucifer as his lover, his reputation would no doubt take a heavy hit. 

not that lucifer was under any delusions that diavolo might love him back that way.

a hand fell upon lucifer’s shoulder. diavolo had walked in. they began their usual routine of toeing the line between flirting and being simple friends. here, in diavolos room, heavily warded and protected, lucifer could almost trick himself into believing he was satisfied. almost.

diavolo’s voice washed over him like the sea over coral. he was complimenting lucifer, who didn’t deserve any of it. the only thing lucifer did for diavolo was take up his time and destroy his social standing.

diavolo maneuvered around lucifer until they were back to back. “would you show your wings for me?”

lucifer tensed. his stumps. his black, rotten wings. he’d nearly forgotten. but he’d rather die than disappoint diavolo. slowly, he unfurled his wings. diavolo placed his head on lucifer’s back with a soft thump, and smiled forlornly.

they sat like that until they fell asleep. for now, this would do. for now, this was enough.


End file.
